Even In Death
by StrangeNormality
Summary: People die, but real love is forever' RxS -no incest-


**Even In Death**

**Description: **

**People die, but real love is forever. RxS brother/sister love not incest**

**Pairing:**

**RxS (non incest)**

**Songfic based on the song 'Even In Death' by Evanescence**

**Its Short and Sweet.**

**Basically, Ryan and Sharpay were very close, but Ryan died from cancer and this is basically her at his grave and telling him about how she's dealt with it.**

* * *

_Give me a reason to believe that you're gone_

_I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong_

_Moonlight on the soft brown earth_

_It leads me to where you lay_

_They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home_

* * *

Five months. It's been five months since you've left me. You're gone, but I refuse to let you go. That's why I'm visiting you today. I'm sitting on the cool, brown earth in front of the stone which you lay under in a hard box. There are flowers all over the ground. There are ominous clouds filling the sky. It's a dark day, although every day has been gloomy without you. The moonlight shines on the soft brown soil.

I smile as I think about our great moments together that we had. We were probably the closest brother and sister in the world. "I miss you, Ryan" I say to his grave.

I look at the engraved stone that read,

**Ryan Evans**

**March 13, 1992-December 30, 2010**

**Beloved Brother and Son**

_**'People Die, but real love is forever'**_

I got choked up, looking at the words and tears sprung to my eyes immediately upon reading the last line. Just cause you're here in my heart, doesn't mean that I don't miss you being here in the flesh. Our love remains, but I'll always miss you when you're gone. I know you wouldn't want me to be sad but it's hard to make here in this crazy, mixed-up, tortured world without you. You were my only anchor.

* * *

_I will stay forever here with you_

_My love_

_The softly spoken words you gave me_

_Even in death our love goes on_

* * *

"Remember, Sharpay, Even in death, love goes on" Ryan says in his hospital bed, almost gone. Those were the words he always said to me, '_Even in death, love goes on' _I heard those words almost everyday. Those were my favorite words. They kept me going everyday. When I woke up in the morning on a bad day, when I was in a bad mood, when something was going on in my life, those six words got me through it.

"I know, Ryan" I say, smiling.

"Even when i'm gone, i'll still love you" He says, "And I hope you'll still love me. I'll always be with you, too." He kisses my cheek.

"I'll always love you" I say hugging me.

* * *

_Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love_

_But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love_

_They don't know you can't leave me_

_They don't hear you singing to me_

* * *

They think i'm crazy for still loving you. "He's dead." "There's no use" "Your crazy, he's gone and he wont come back, its useless to love him" they say. But nothing can stop me from loving you. they say you won't come back, but I know i'll see you again someday because like you said, "Even In death, Life goes on.' They might not understand the bond we had when you were still here with me.

I hear you sing to me everyday in my dreams. I dream of you often. I guess that's how I keep you in my life. That's how I know that you're not gone. You're still here with me, in my heart. I'll never forget that. You were and always will be my best friend. You might be gone to other people, but you're still my best friend. I see you everyday, here in this spot.

* * *

_I will stay forever here with you_

_My love_

_The softly spoken words you gave me_

_Even in death our love goes on_

_And I cant love you anymore than I do_

* * *

My love is endless for you. I cant love you more than I already do. I'll be here with you forever. You will always be my ducky. Because even in death, our love goes on. People die, but real love is forever.

* * *

_'People die, but real love is forever'_

* * *

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? No flames please. Construction criticism, however, is very much welcome. :) **

**Well, I got this idea by listening to this song, and I looked up the lyrics on and when I read them, this idea just popped in my head almost immediately. Like most songfics, before I write, I look up song meaning analasys and other people's different interpretations and somehow I came up with this. :)**

**Please tell me what you think of it.**

**xxx**


End file.
